Quincy Archer
Name: Quincy Archer Gender: Male Age: 18 School: Colehurst Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Mechanics, electronics, programming, video games, movies, the internet Appearance: Quincy is a short, scrawny kid, standing at 5’8” and weighing 135 pounds. He looks gangly and awkward, with bony joints and skinny limbs. He has muscles on his body, but they aren’t apparent or obvious. That boniness extends to his face, which is generally considered unattractive. He has pronounced, bony cheekbones, a big nose and ears, and a lot of freckles scattered below his brown eyes. He has bushy, wavy, orange-red hair, which he doesn’t often comb or style. Most of the time Quincy dresses casually, wearing a t-shirt that usually contains a slogan, logo, character, or something else on it, paired with either jeans, chinos, or sweat pants and his favorite pair of sneakers. On the day of the abduction he wore chinos and a brand-new My Little Pony shirt. Biography: Quincy was born to Duncan and Isabelle Archer, a lower-middle class couple in the greater Manchester area. The two of them were in a financially undesirable situation when Quincy came into their lives. Despite the accidental pregnancy, they did their best to get by and try and improve their situation. During elementary school, Quincy got a knack for taking things apart, becoming even more of a hassle with his parents. But thanks to Duncan, he learned to put things back together again, and all seemed well. Then Quincy went to middle school, and things started to take a turn for the worse in his life. The children he grew up with were unruly and mean, and eventually they started noticing that Quincy was growing up differently than most other boys. It was especially easy to notice in PE and the shower room. At first Quincy wasn’t sure how to react to all the bullying, but upon misinterpreting his supportive parents’ advice about not caring what they said about him, he decided to retaliate by throwing balloons filled with his own urine at the bullies during recess. Throughout middle school, he started to change into a reckless troublemaker, lashing out at anyone who so much as called him a poofter. It all came to a head when he was suspended for a month in eighth grade. Rather than get upset and yell like Isabel did, Duncan tried talking to Quincy and setting him straight. They took the time to bond, with Quincy picking up a few things about programming from the job Duncan had at the time, and Duncan convinced Quincy to mellow out a bit. So he did, and he managed to graduate middle school on a relatively high note. At the time, his parents had finally managed to make something of their lives, and had more disposable income than ever. But to keep it, they would have to move the family to America, and so they did. Quincy was surprisingly cool with the move, getting into the spirit of a new beginning in a different country, though he still maintains his old accent to this day. As he started American high school, Quincy discovered the internet and Something Awful, a website that would prove to have a great influence on him. The art of trolling people was something that he got interested in around that time, as well as some less intense interests in movies, books, and video games. In high school, he openly acknowledged that he was gay to anyone who asked, and even tried to date a few guys in his newer, more tolerant school environment. Nowadays Quincy is a bit of a joker who smiles more often than not and treats life flippantly and rarely worries all that much about anything. Despite appearances, this doesn’t mean he’s apathetic. He gets a B average in school and maintains all of the hobbies he picked up before, and wouldn’t mind going into programming or mechanics for a living. His behavior might also seem insensitive to some students, and a few months ago he started taking up smoking, despite his parents’ protests. Occasionally he’s gotten into trouble, inside and outside of school, though he’s managed to sneak away from even more of it. Advantages: He’s good at sneaking around and has no reservations about cheating in a fight. His knowledge of mechanical items has a small overlap with firearms, which could allow him easier use of any guns he’d come across in the game. Disadvantages: Quincy isn’t particularly strong or physically active, barring the times he’s worked under the hood of a car. He’s also grated on some nerves during his time at Colehurst, and might have trouble finding allies should he choose to look for them. Original Profile: Quincy Archer Designated Number: Male Student No. 16 --- Designated Weapon: Nerf Longshot Conclusion: B16 better hope he can cheat, because otherwise he's not going to be a participant for very long. All the mechanical know-how in the world isn't going to let him kill somebody with that Nerf gun, and I don't think he's strong enough to use it as an effective bludgeon. But, hey, at least he may appreciate the joke. The above biography is as written by Solitair. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Adam Reeves 'Collected Weapons: '''Nerf Longshot (Assigned weapon) '''Allies: '''None '''Enemies: 'Adam Reeves ' '''Mid-Game Evaluation: '''Quincy's short game started in The Jungle where he saw Craig Hoyle, Maria Graham, Paige Strand and Marty Lovett get together and watched them. As he made his presence known, Marty cocked his gun which prompted him to run behind a tree for cover. After Maria shot Craig due to Marty cocking his gun, Quincy ran away from them as fast as he could in an attempt to stay alive. As Quincy ran away from the group, Quincy got hit in the head by a startled Adam Reeves, who proceeded to smash him once again with his bat, causing Quincy's scalp to open and his skull to be broken, taking his life as well as putting Quincy out of the game. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''QUINCY HAS STARTLED THE REEVES '''Memorable Quotes:' Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Quincy, in chronological order. Second Chances V1: *With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility *The Natural Advantage Your Thoughts Edit Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Quincy. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters